


Outtake from "Acquisitions"

by azephirin



Series: As Certain Dark Things [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, As Certain Dark Things, Illness, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Outtakes, Sex Toys, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just appears one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtake from "Acquisitions"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake from "[Acquisitions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/59912)." It was originally going to be the beginning of the story, but I wound up writing the story differently; I liked this too much to delete it, though. It's 275 words, rated NC-17 for implied incest and Dean's naughty thought processes.

It just appears one day. Dean finds it at what's maybe the least apropos moment ever: He wakes up one night midweek with a bad cold, and he's fumbling for tissues when his hand hits a solid object in the bottom drawer of his nightstand. It's obviously not Kleenex, though, so he pays it no attention (and, to his dismay, has to get up and make his way into the bathroom to find what he needs). It's not until the next day, doped up on Sudafed and marginally more coherent, that he thinks to recall that he doesn't remembering putting anything in that drawer. The top is lube; lip balm because Sam is bizarrely addicted to it; a flashlight; a toy that Dean loves despite being mildly embarrassed by it. (It's a dildo, realistic but slightly curved, with a thick flared head. Sam loves watching him masturbate with it, and he'll stroke Dean's cock as Dean lies with spread legs and moves it in and out, slow and teasing. Dean can keep himself strung out for hours, crying out with need but not letting himself come; Sam, however, is rarely that patient, and will lower his mouth to Dean's cock, licking at the slit and then taking him all the way down. Dean never lasts long after that.)

Anyway. This is something different.

Unlike the faux-ikebana switches, this object has a purpose that's quite clear on a first glance. It's made of some kind of light wood, finished to a high gloss, about a quarter inch thick; it's roughly the shape of a traditional hairbrush, but slightly larger and without bristles.

It's a paddle.


End file.
